Please!
by ewriter
Summary: Scotty and Lily start with a normal day but then everything changes with Lily's question. Now continued with some telling. Please Read and Review!
1. The Start Of A Good New Thing!

Please

**Please?!**

**A Cold Case fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case, if I did Scotty wouldn't have slept with Lily's sister, but would have gotten together with her instead and Kat and Nick would be together to. But alas you can see I am just Emma-lee in the 10****th**** grade at two schools not the owner of Cold Case or any other TV Show, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Chapter 1: The Start Of A Good New Thing!**

It was Thursday, a regular old Thursday, and Scotty expected nothing out of the ordinary when he and Lily went to the interview together. But oh was he so very mistaken!

"Hey Scotty," started Lily, "Can I talk to you before we get out of the car?" she asked as they parked back at the station since they had finished their interview.

"Sure Lil, you know you can always ask me whatever you want, and I would be happy to oblige if you need something. Okay?"

"Thank you Scotty but you may want to think the answer over the answer to this first okay?"

"Yes Lily, just hurry up please, I don't want to look suspicious. Okay?"

"Scotty, will you marry me and father my child?"

At that point Scotty had been drinking and then he spit out everything that had previously been in his mouth before he said, "Lil are you serious? I mean we have only been going out for like eight months, I have had a ring to give you for the past three months but I thought it would be going to fast for us, Lily are you serious? I mean I understand I love you the same way and more, you are the love of my life and I don't know any one else that I have ever even considered loving anywhere near the amount that I love you, wait Lily are you already pregnant, is that why you are asking?"

"Yes Scotty, I, I mean we are pregnant. I found the ring I believe it must have been a week or so after you his it in your t-shirt drawer, I have been waiting for you to ask me, and then about a week a go I took a couple of tests and found out that I was pregnant, and since I knew it wouldn't be guilting you into asking me I decided to ask you and then tell you about the baby. Please Scotty just say yes?"

"Lily, come here on my lab and show me with a kiss so I can take this ring out of my pocket and finally slide it onto your finger, a little unconventional but just the same it will work. So Ms. Lily Rush will you marry me and become Mrs. Lily Valens?"

"Oh yes Scotty!" She said as she got on his lap and they shared a very passionate kiss.

"Lily wait okay? How about we go into the office now so we don't get caught and we can tell everybody, as much as you want, and then you can talk to Kat and make sure that you know when, where, and with who so that we know exactly the details, unless that is to fast. Lily I just want you to be happy and I need us to be a family. One more question baby, where do you want us to live?"

"Scotty I just want us to live together, but we have a problem both of our apartments will be to small for our expanding families, neither of us even have a second bedroom, or an office. I think we should buy a house, but we also need to call the doctor. I haven't called her yet and I wanted to see your reaction first before I went in because I wanted to see if you were going to come in with me. I think that we should wait until our doctors appointment before we tell the team about the baby, but we can tell them when we get in about the engagement, that is after we tell Stillman both because he should know. Then we can call the rest of the team inside okay?"

"Whatever you want forever and always baby, when do you want to call your doctor?"

"How about now, then we can go in okay?"

"Sure," then Lily called her doctor and made the appointment for the following Tuesday and then after another passionate kiss they walked into the office and they both then walked right up to the boss' office and let themselves in after they knocked, but not without first receiving some interesting looks for Kat, Will, and Nick first.

**This is my second Cold Case story and I would appreciate it if someone would review like in my last story, Reviewing makes me update sooner!**


	2. Trouble with Family!

Please

**Please?!**

**A Cold Case fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case, if I did Scotty wouldn't have slept with Lily's sister, but would have gotten together with Lily instead and Kat and Nick would be together to. But alas you can see I am just Emma-lee in the 10th grade at two schools not the owner of Cold Case or any other TV Show, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Chapter 1: Trouble with Family!**

"Hey Scotty, Lily, What can I do for you two on this lovely day? Is something wrong? Lily is anything wrong with you or Scotty?"

"No John, Scotty and I have an announcement, actually two announcements and we wanted you to be the first to know because I also want to ask you a couple of things to okay?"

"Sure Lily what's up?"

"Well John, Scotty and I are getting married! But wait there is still more, we are also pregnant. This leads us to our questions. John can you walk me down the aisle at my wedding, please? I don't have a father to do it and since we met you have always been protective over me like a father. Also can you please, let Scotty and I have next Tuesday off so we can go to my doctors appointment and then have time to go house shopping, oh and we told you about the baby but were going to wait to tell the rest of them okay?"

"Oh Lily, Scotty I am so happy for you, and of course Lily I would be honored to walk you down the aisle at your wedding, you are like a daughter to me. Sure you two can have Tuesday off, now go get back to work. But can I talk to you, Scotty before you go back?"

"Sure, bye Scotty bye John see you later!"

"What is wrong John?"

"Scotty do not hurt her! If you ever do anything to hurt Lily I will make you one of our cold cases forever! She is like a daughter to me! I need you to also think about how much you want her working, I know that she won't like it and all but I need you to do it because I don't want her and the baby to get more stressed out okay?"

"Yes sir, bye and see you later," Scotty said as he walked out the door and down to his desk to see when Lily wanted to make their announcement.

"Hey Kat, Nick, and Will can we talk to you or a second in the conference room please?"

"Sure Lily see you in a bit," they said as they got up and when Lily went to follow Scotty stopped her for a second "What is wrong Scotty?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure of what you wanted to tell them, and I think they should know about the baby Lily, They are its family just like us. The appointment on Tuesday is just a confirmation and a view of the baby, it will be easier to tell them everything now don't you think, in case Kat decides this means she has to take you know to get a dress. And when do you want to get married?"

"Scotty, I guess we can tell t hem everything. I want to get married as soon as possible, but I don't want a big wedding, I want our family at our wedding, you can invite your mom and brother but I don't want a big one I just want us and our office family, please?"

"Sure Lily, how about we call John to come down here and then we ask all four of them to get married now, we have no jobs we are currently working on, I think we should all just go to Vegas and get married today, that is if it is okay with you Lily, we can wait if you want though. What do you want?"

"I want you Scotty, that is a great idea! You call John and Tell hi to meet us down here while I silence the impatient animals, I love you Scotty!"

"Hey john can you meet us down in the conference room, Lily and I have something else to say, thanks, bye!"

"Hello everyone we are glad you could meet us in here we have a couple of things to discuss, first Scotty and I are getting married! Also we are having a baby. We want all of you to be at our wedding and we don't want to wait so we were wondering, John, can we all go to Vegas today? We want to make it so I look normal and not like a beached whale who can't even walk down the aisle. So is everyone game?"

"Yes Lily, congrats guys; Now when do we leave?" Said Vera

"Oh my god Lily, but can my daughter come with us, I don't want her left alone more then she is already?" Said Kat.

"Congratulations guys I am so happy for you, but can we go John?" Said Will.

"Of course let's go, I will order the tickets, yes Kat your daughter can come. You all go home and pack and meet me at the airport in two hours okay?"

"Yes," they all said simultaneously.

**Please Review, I know it doesn't seem like trouble yet but there will be some.**


	3. Life Saviour!

**Please?**

**A Cold Case fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case.**

**Chapter 3: Life Saviour!**

_**Vegas on the wedding day:**_

"Lily, are you ready," Stillman asked as he held her hand before they walked down the aisle.

"Yeah John, I've been ready since the day that I met him. Thanks again for helping us!" She said before they walked down the aisle to where Lily and Scotty were married.

_**Home approximately 6 months later. **_

"Lady, sweetie come here," Lily called to her and Scotty's 1 year old German Shepard letting her in from the back yard.

"Lily are you ready to go and get our little princess?" Scotty said referring to the fact that Lily was supposed to go and get her c-section today so that they could finally meet their daughter.

"Yes Scotty, lets go meet Bella. Lady you behave for auntie Kat while daddy and mommy are out and then we'll bring the new baby Isabella back okay sweet girl?" Lily said kissing the dog before closing the door and getting into the car with Scotty.

"Let's go get our baby Lil!" Scotty said as they drove off to the hospital.

_**Home 3 days later**_

"Welcome home Isabella, Lady Come here we have someone for you to meet!" Lily said walking into the house with baby Isabella in her arms and she called for her dog.

"Lady, here's the deal, this little baby here is who you have to protect at all costs. Now come on Lil, let's get Bella to bed and move Lady's bed into her room okay?" Scotty said hugging Lily as they walked, Lady following, into the baby's new room.

_**16 years later**_

"Chaz leave me and my little brothers alone!" Isabella, now age 16, yelled at the bully that was trying to get into her yard as her two younger brothers, twins age 9, Zach and Jack, stood just inside the door to the house each trying to call someone at the cold case unit to help, as Lady stood next to Isabella growling at the bully.

"No way shorty! Your parents locked my dad up for the rest of his life. So I'm taking it out on you three and later that wimp 5 year old sister Emily of you as well. Now let me in the gate and take the beating as are your wimp little brothers," He said as Lady growled more.

"Chaz get the hell away from us. Zachary, Jackson Llame al número secreto ahora!" Isabella said the Spanish perfectly having learned it from her father.

"Oh your going Spanish on me now, that does it Valens, you're going down!" He said opening the gate and pushing his way in.

"No Bella!" Zach called trying to get out but his sister had locked him in.

Then Lady pounced on top of Chaz after he pushed and trapped Isabella on the ground and he only got one punch in before Lady had him trapped and was growling at him. Then before any one knew what was happening there was a gunshot and Chaz was nursing the wound now on his ankle. And when Isabella looked up and got up using the uninjured Lady and Zach and Jack looked up too there stood Kat's daughter, their neighbor and secret number.

"Chaz Anderson, you are under arrest for the assault and attempted assault of Isabella Vallens, Zachary Vallens, Nicholas Vallens, and Emily Vallens. You have the right to remain silence and I would if I were you because no one messes with my cousins!" She said calling for an ambulance.

"Thank you, Lady come on let's go inside with Emily, Zach, and Jack and lay in my room again. I don't know what I'd do without you sweetie," She said hugging her dog and going inside to leave Kat's daughter with the scene outside.

**Okay so I know it took forever for me to update and to finish this but here is the end.**


End file.
